Between Galaxies
by Truth-of-a-Thousand-Lies
Summary: Ema, a queen. Gaara-the Kazekage. 300 light years in between their planets. After twelve years after they last saw each other, Ema invites Gaara to come visit. Will sparks fly?


OMG I need to get all of these ideas out of my head. So this fic, unlike my 41 or 31 (LoL) others isn't planned out, and isn't supposed to be liked. I'm writing it because I feel like posting yet another story, and I need this idea out of My Documents, and also out of my head, cuz its been haunting me for SO long!

Hope you enjoy!

--O.o--

Planet X-35: The planet kingdom in the Hanau Galaxy, three hundred light years away from Earth. It is the place where Queen Emanuela resides in her humble (humongous) abode (palace). The Queen is an evil mistress who has her own skull collection, and instead of a red carpet to her Majesty's throne, it's blood. She has long flowing maroon red hair, with beautiful grey eyes, a small nose, and the perfect figure. You might think that Queen Emanuela wears a long flowing medieval type dress, but instead she feels more comfortable in tight shorts, thick high-heeled black boots that end mid-thigh, and sometimes a bra, or a tube top that only covers her breasts. Of course, everything she wears is black; everything besides the metal spikes that she wears around her wrists and neck, and the metal or gold chains and necklaces around her neck with an occasional real skull or two.

Seems evil? Aye, matey, that she is and more. She is the cruelest of the cruel, the most evil of the evil, but the hottest of the sexy.

One night, under a full moon, one of her alien servants walked up to his mistress, "Your Evil Highness, we received information that you are in need of human blood."

She cackled malevolently, and crossed her legs, the metal chains hanging from her boots hitting the green servant off the blood wiped steps, "Yes, yes…did you find me some earthling to munch on?"

"Your Wickedness, we found that and more…" the second, purple servant began.

They had her attention now, "Well, hurry Mordick, tell me!" she commanded.

"There is a murderer, a psycho-maniac serial killer, called Gaara on the planet Earth—"but Mordick, the purple X-35ian, never finished.

"Gaara…" she said the name out loud to herself. The name seemed to take her places; to depths of her memory. Then she remembered.

_FB_

"_Hi Gaara!" Emanuela sighed as she ran up to the red haired kid. She trotted to the slightly older boy, holding the big ball in her puny hands._

_The boy's eyes widened. He took one step back, the blood red hair swaying in the warm desert wind. His green eyes went wide, and his hands shot out in front of him, as if to keep her away._

"_Don't worry, Gaara-kun. I won't hurt you!" she laughed as she ran up to him, "They hate me here too. Just because I am from a different planet…I'm still human you know."_

"_How are you human if you are from a different planet," the six year old cocked his head to the side. _

"_Well, my dad is human, my mom is from a different planet, but it's like the same thing as Earth, except a different galaxy. It's pretty complicated to explain. Maybe someday…" she smiled as brightly as her torn heart would allow her._

"_They hate you…?" Gaara asked._

"_Ya, just because I am blood thirsty, they all rejected me, and they beat me up, and they--" Emanuela was now in tears, one salty drop of water after another framing her face. Gaara's small hand lifted and brushed a few of them away._

"_If you'll be my friend, I'll be yours." His sea green eyes had no pupil in them, but were the most beautiful thing to look at anyway._

"_You will!?" Emanuela's face lit with happiness._

"_Yes…"_

_Out of the sheer outburst of joy, Ema (the short name) hugged her new and only friend, "WE'LL HAVE SO MUCH FUN!"_

_Gaara just stood there. He had never been hugged before. But after a moment, when the shock wore down, he embraced her, too, "Hai, we will…"_

_End Flashback_

The queen remembered. It was her first childhood friend. He was only a year older than her which means he's about eighteen now. So, just like her, it turned out he became a blood thirsty killer.

"Send him here," the seventeen year old ordered Mordick. With a bow, he replied he will get him to the planet as soon as possible, and ran off before the evil queen would either kick him off the stairs and have his head embedded in the numerous spikes that resided on her walls, or have him beheaded to add his skull to her extreme collection.

--Somewhere on Earth--

Gaara looked up from his paperwork. Boy, being a Kazekage wasn't exactly what Temari said it would be. It read five P.M. He had been sitting at that retarded table in his empty office (besides the innumerable amount of papers and scrolls that needed signing) for nine hours now, and he still wasn't even half done with one stack of papers. Vacation, it was the one thing he needed…fast.

Boredom fogged his eyes up until he couldn't read anymore. Dropping his fountain pen, he slammed his head onto the table, and fell asleep.

Seven hours later, Temari creaked the door open to the Kazekage office. She got worried when Gaara hadn't come home, so she came to investigate. And there he was. The eighteen year old murderer was fast asleep at his desk. It was adorable to see the Panda sleeping. Temari gave him that nickname when by accident, three years ago, after Gaara came back from the Akatsuki, alive and well thanks to Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, Team Gai, and Chiyo baa-sama, he leaned against the wall right next to a circus panda poster. After a lot of examination, Temari and Matsuri agreed that he looks exactly like the panda, and would have looked like him even more if he had black hair. So Panda was now his official cute nickname, which of course, Gaara detested.

She woke the poor boy up, and once Gaara came to, Temari read his mind.

"You need a VACATION!"

"Tell me about it," Gaara mumbled, half asleep.

"Well, here is the good news. Remember Ema?" she asked, leaning in a little.

"Uhh…." The red head had no idea what she was talking about, or even who.

"Remember EMA…your first friend and your first crush?" the wind mistress pressed.

"Oh! Ya, what about her?" black rimmed eyes widened with realization.

"Well, she is inviting you to come to her planet!"

"Emanuela, the blood thirsty seventeen year old queen of planet X-35 which is about 300 light years from Earth?"

"Her!"

Panda was dumbfounded, "She-wants me-to go there!?"

"YAH, and maybe, if you're lucky, you'll get laid," Temari giggled.

"Ah, shut up!" Gaara playfully pushed her, before he got out of his chair.

"So, you gonna go…beause Mordick here…" a small purple alien appeared behind Temari, "needs to know…NOW…"

"Ya, I'll go. It'll be fun seeing an old friend, and like you said, I might get laid…" Gaara winked before he walked out of the office.

Temari shook her head as a small smile crept on her face, '_Men, even those that are most evil, will always be men…'_

--Few Light Minutes Later: X-35--

Mordick approached the Queen, "Your Highness, he has agreed to come." And with a bow, the purple alien ran out.

Alone in the huge throne room, Emanuela's wickedness vanished replaced by happiness and longing. Finally, she'd see the love of her life again.

--

**Hope you enjoyed. Like I said before, you aren't supposed to like this, but if you did, please review!  
**


End file.
